Two Different Worlds
by isabellegiv
Summary: [Full Summary Inside]... Please Read and Review. Sakura and Syaoran Forever... in Two Different Worlds.....


**Two Different Worlds**

**By ".o0CherryBlossom0o."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. I only own the plot.

Note: Some parts of the plot of this story are based on a true story.

Summary: Syaoran is a not-that-handsome-to-other-people, smartest in the class (may be even smarter than an older student), but a bit popular guy in his class, while Sakura is a pretty, kind, and also a little smart, popular girl. They both like each other, but will their differences affect their feelings for each other? Can they deal with the teasing of the class about them being in "opposite worlds"? Only, time will tell…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 1 - Pale Face**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**At Home…**

RING!!! RING!!!

Sakura's pink and yellow alarm clock went on just about 6:00.

"Yawn," sleepy little Sakura Kinomoto said while trying to get up.

"Morning already?!" she said surprisingly because she felt that it's still a time to sleep.

_Oh yeah, I remember why I'm so sleepy now. I stayed up last night talking on the phone with Tomoyo, my best friend._ Sakura thought as she remembered about her sleepiness.

She hurriedly got up and washed her face.

_Hey, I look pale today; I better get some sleep tonight. That's it, me and my staying- up-all-night-talking-on-the- phone days are over. I don't want to look pale everyday._ Sakura said to herself as she looked at the state of her pale face.

She took a bath and as she was going down the stairs she could smell the sweet fragrance of the pancakes her dad makes.

_Yum. Dad's sweet pancakes, I feel hungrier._ Sakura thought as she suddenly started to run going downstairs for she was hungry already.

And there at the dining table was her brother, Touya.

"Hello _"_Monster", I see you're hungry. I knew you were coming down because I heard your heavy monster footsteps," Touya said as he giggled.

Sakura angrily said back to him "Don't call me a monster!"

"Okay, monster. Whatever you say," Touya said sarcastically.

Sakura did not mind him anymore because she thought that they'll never stop arguing if one of them doesn't stop.

Sakura then ate breakfast, said goodbye to her annoying brother and her loving father, and headed off for school.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**In Tomoeda High…**

As usual, Sakura comes just in time, well, almost late. Before classes started and before the teacher came inside the classroom, Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo came up to her.

"Hey Sakura, I need to tell you something." Tomoyo said excitedly.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" Sakura confusingly said.

But bad timing came as their first subject teacher came in, thus Tomoyo and Sakura stopped their conversation, hurriedly and quietly sat down on their seats as other students who were standing did the same.

_Hmm. What's the first subject again? Oh, I remember, it's Social Studies. Darn, I hate this subject because my grades in other subjects are okay, but in Social Studies, I'm really not good. Instead of listening to one of Mr. Terrada's boring lessons, I'll just let my thoughts wander off._

_Let's see, what was Tomoyo going to tell me? I wonder…_

As bad timing caught Sakura again, Mr. Terrada noticed that Sakura's thoughts are wandering off again 'cause she clearly looked like she was daydreaming.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I see you're not listening again. Tell me, how many continents are there?"

Sakura clearly did not know the answer, for her grades were low in Social Studies. So she decided to make the class laugh with a silly answer.

"Uhhm.. 72?" Sakura said as she tried to look confused, but inside she was laughing. She knew that it's of course not "72".

The whole class laughed out loud.

"No, Ms. Kinomoto. The answer is not "72". You were not listening to my discussion after all." Mr. Terrada said.

The class went on and on until the next subject. And went on and on and so on until it was lunch time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lunch Time…**

Sakura and Tomoyo did not feel hungry, so they decided too skip lunch and spend the time talking instead.

"So Tomoyo, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot to tell you. The smartest guy in our class and our class president has a crush on you."

"Oh, you mean Syaoran? Well, I like smart and handsome guys, he sure is smart, but he's not that handsome,"Sakura said as she thought to herself _Well, I know a lot of boys like me, but I'm not boasting or anything, I just, well, know it._

Soon, they talked about other topics and then the school bell rang. Lunch time was over.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Free Time…**

Free time is when the teacher allows the students to do anything usually for the reasons "no teacher handling the class" or "nothing else to discuss or do for the subject period".

Sakura did not want to sit on her seat while it's free time because her seatmate is annoying and talking nonsense (well, it's nonsense to Sakura), so she traded seats, while it was free time, with one of her classmates whose seatmate was Syaoran, but Sakura did not care, she usually doesn't care if someone likes her.

So Sakura and her classmate exchanged seats. Sakura was just sitting there doing nothing. Then Syaoran asked….

"What would you say **if** I told you that I'm staring to like you?"

"Uhhm, I'd say "You're a geek." (She did not mean to insult him, because everyone in her class knows that he's a geek or smarty pants)" Sakura said.

"Wait, I'm not a geek, I'm a nerd," said Syaoran, giggling a little.

After what he said, Sakura was going to laugh out loud, but then she said…

"Geek, nerd... Same meaning."

"Okay." Syaoran said, and then they stopped the conversation.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A Few Days Later in an Online Game…**

Syaoran was online in the game and so was Sakura. Syaoran said to Sakura to go to his online character's house because he was going to tell her something. But Sakura said she could not because her internet connection was too slow, she could not open his character's house. So he had to say it in the "Beach" of the online game.

Syaoran: I'm gonna tell you something, but don't go offline when I say it to you, okay?

Sakura: Okay.

Syaoran: I…

I...like…

I like you.

There I said it.

Sakura did not move her character for a few seconds, then she went offline, even though she said she wouldn't.

After that, Sakura tried to get some sleep, but she just kept on tossing and turning on her bed. Then she thought…

_And to think I was gonna get some sleep these days, sigh… Even if I stopped staying up late, I still can't get some shut-eye, all because of what happened earlier. This is the first time someone has said that he likes me, well, not really in person but in an online game. I guess I'll still have that pale face tomorrow, and what's worse is, how can I face Syaoran in school tomorrow? This is really not my day._

_Come on "pale face". I'm ready, bring it on, I have nothing else better to do._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Next Day…**

Sakura woke up earlier than her alarm rings. She looked at the hand-mirror on her side table and said…

"Yup, another day with a pale face"…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**End of Chapter 1**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, did you like it? Don't worry, the next chapter will be better. Pls. R+R, thanks.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
